The Alpha of Campione!
by Andivia
Summary: Based on my other story Lino Doue, what happens when a guy with another set of cursed eyes gets dragged into the affairs of Gods and Campione? Not the best summary, just read and you'll get it.


Alright, let's get this author note started. I don't really have much to say, just that I'm not abandoning Lino Doue for this. Lino Doue is still a separate story I'm working on, it's just that didn't plan ahead at all when I first wrote it. So I actually need to think of a storyline for Lino Doue. I just wanted to rewrite Lino Doue as it should have started, but since I'm still writing Lino Doue I'm changing the lead role.

Disclaimer: I own everything! Okay maybe I don't, but I own this at least.

Anyway, please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

"I'm late."

Two words, in most professions they wouldn't be too much of a problem. Being a few seconds late doesn't make too much of a difference for a delivery boy or an electrician. Unfortunately I'm neither.

A female voice spoke into my ear. "Well it's hardly our fault. The HCC barely gave us time to prepare. So what if we missed the sealing?" Bringing a hand up to my ear I adjusted the earpiece so it was more comfortable before replying. "No, I mean she's there." A pause. "Oh... Still time to back off." A heavy sigh on my part. "Not an option, we're all dead if the prophecy's right and I do."

I took an extra moment to approach the shrine from a different angle, coming up from the side where three figures were clearly visible. The two to the right were clearly a shrine maiden, I believe her name was Mariya Yuri, and a Knight. The one on the left was someone much more dangerous. And she had what she had come for.

Black mist swirled around the figure I knew to be Athena, that was bad news. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be healthy. And it seemed to be highly unstable.

Without thinking I threw my hand forward, before crafting a magic circle and speaking an incantation. **"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"**

From the circle a blast of water sprang forth; heading not for the rogue god, but for the shrine maiden who I knew to be absolutely pathetic at physical activities. I didn't particularly trust her to stay out of my way, and she'd probably die if she didn't.

When the water hit her, it carried her well away from Athena. The Knight behind her was shocked by the apparent assault, but had no time to retaliate before she herself retreated when the mist surrounded Athena exploded outwards.

Turning to face Athena, I spoke once more to the voice on the other end of my earpiece. "Anything I should know Sarah?" The voice hmmed before responding. "Well I suppose don't die is all I can say." I shook my head before focusing on Athena; the Knight not quite forgotten, but not important at this time.

Athena had changed quite a bit. Rather than the young girl she had been before, she was now quite a beautiful lady. Which was good for me, she made for a bigger target that way. Unfortunately she would also be much more powerful now that she had the Gorgoneion.

"Oh? It seems as though I cannot quite use this power properly."

Well those words were both reassuring, and annoying. Reassuring because it means I still have a chance at not dying tonight, annoying because I've already been labelled as insignificant. Well I can use the few seconds of insignificance to check my equipment.

I'd chosen to wear fairly loose trousers and shirt with a relatively thick brown coat, in my time here I'd managed to have them imbued with minor protections. So they may as well be made of butter. The only weapons I had with me were my magic skills, a black diamond shaped ring with a ruby in the centre and a custom made Thompson Contender handgun engraved on one side with an angel presenting a sword to a knight, and on the other that same knight in battle sounding a horn as he fell. On a good day that gun can put down a divine beast

Well I was as ready as I was going to be. Drawing myself up to my full height of five foot eight, I addressed Athena directly. "Perhaps I can help with that problem." She turned to gaze directly at me, a condescending smile fixed upon her face. "Oh? And how might one such as yourself provide assistance?"

Drawing the gun on my hip and firing in one smooth movement, I provided an answer. "Practice makes perfect, as they say." Dear god I hope she doesn't take offence to that cheap shot. The gun might make any projectile fired pierce almost any human defence, but I'd need my more special bullets to make a scratch on Athena herself. As proven when she didn't bother to evade and simply continued to smile as the round bounced off her skin. "And thou thinks to challenge this one with such methods? What drives thou? Courage, or madness?"

With a contemptuous flick of her wrist, she sent a bolt of dark magic towards me. To avoid such an attack would take inhuman speed, with the passive reinforcements I learned from the Knights of this land I still wasn't fast enough for that. So I deflected it with my gun. She obviously wasn't taking me seriously, and my gun was made from a divine artifact. So it was enough. But I wasn't about to take more chances.

Raising my hand into the air and closing my eyes, I called forth another of my spells. **"I offer up this contract to bear the spirit of the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth"**

When my eyes opened, they were no longer their normal brown. They now each bore a re pentacle of glowing runes. Not even a second later, my hands were moving. Cracking open the handgun to replace the spent round. Before the ejected .600 round reached the floor I had leapt back. Evading more of the black bolts Athena seemed to be fond of. Before landing some three meters back the gun was reloaded with one of my special rounds. No idea what goes in them, I just know it takes the guy who makes them a month each. So I only have four in total. Which also means I have to make each one count.

The fact that I wasn't dead yet might have gotten Athena's attention. Or she was just in a talkative mood, either way she was the next person to speak. "Perhaps thou might yet prove to be an amusing diversion." My reply was one of my more impressive spells. Crossing my hands over my body several times I created a net of light as the incantation rolled off my lips. **"Creating brilliance from west, nothingness, formation and sun."**

From the net flew a spear of light, heading towards Athena at an incredible speed. In response, Athena raised her hand and batted the spear aside. Though not without injury. Raising her hand to inspect it, it was certainly badly burnt. "Oh? What an unusual day. First to be harmed by blade, now by spell?" She then laughed, a sound that would be enchanted were it not coming from the lips of someone so dangerous. " 'Twas truly fortunate for the snake to arrive in this land. Wouldst thou consider abandoning this foolish quest? It would be most unfortunate for such talent to disappear."

That's not really an option. It would be rude to leave a question unanswered though. **"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"**

As opposed to the relatively tame spray from before, this time I focused Mizui into a column of pressurised water that would either cut or crush through all in it's path. The column collided with Athena, who made no effort to dodge and was not moved even an inch. That's fine though. "Such a rude response..." Perhaps she would have said more, but I cut her off. **"What I seek is the curse from the fiery depths, Homura!"**

From my next circle burst forth flames to rival the tide of Mizui. Fully consuming Athena in their scorching embrace. Not a single sound was made from inside those flames... And Athena emerged totally unscathed. That's fine though, Homura has a wide range but is less powerful than the spell that injured her. It did it's job regardless. It also seemed to have annoyed Athena, if the slight frown was anything to go by. Another clue might have been the snake that erupted from the ground beneath her, a snake that just happened to be about the size of a train. "This exchange has grown tiresome, if thou insists upon a fools action then thou deserves naught but a fools death."

It's a little early for her to seriously try and kill me, but I do need her to follow me so I guess it works out. Leaping back to escape the jaws of the snake, my hands became blurs as they went about their deadly craft while my lips uttered long practised lines.

**"What I seek is thunder, Izuchi! ****What I seek is the burning fields, Kurenai! I offer up this contract to unleash the power of the spirit which envelopes the air!"**

Again and again, as I retreated to the trees I retaliated with thunder, fire and phantasmal beasts. All the while dancing just outside the reach of the serpent. The moments it took to reach the tress felt like minutes. Upon reaching the trees my strategy changed, it would not do to have this snake ruining my preparations. Rather than throw these relatively low ranked spells at the creature any longer, I constructed another more deadly spell in an attempt to do away with the creature. My hand once more traced it's devastating tool as I uttered the words needed and the damnable serpent closed for it's last assault, one way or another. **"****What I seek is iridescent destruction, Kuuri."**

From the blue circle burst forth a single beam of iridescent light, I was betting on the serpent possessing lesser resistance to magic than it's master. When the beam connected with the head of the serpent, I was not disappointed. Starting from the base of it's mouth and ending well past the top of it's head, the beam raked. A moment later the head split in two, revealing it to be a creature of pure magic as opposed to flesh and blood as it disintegrated into particles of light.

Athena had leapt from the unfortunate serpent moments before it's demise. Landing on the ground about a hundred meters from me. A look of amusement on her face as she spoke, not seeming at all displeased that her mount had been slain. "Oh? Thou possesses magic of such level? Was thou perchance hoping to lure this one here?" That's not good, I was hoping she wouldn't realise that. "Hmmm, then perhaps this one will indulge thou." For a moment I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad, then a scythe adorned with the image of a snake formed within her hand. That was when I decided I was in trouble.

Even without her mount, I knew that Athena had me completely outmatched in close quarters. She could probably out-gun me at a distance as well, but she seemed to be enjoying herself too much to simply erase me from existence. Of course that wouldn't last long.

The moment Athena moved to attack, I was retreating. I needed to get just a little deeper into the forest. Athena was faster though. I saw her swing her scythe and was forced to deflect it with my gun. I was constantly retreating and repeating such a movement. I had to keep just outside of her reach at all costs, any closer and I wouldn't be able to block at all. Even now her blade was tearing into the flesh of my arms, leaving painful wounds that would bleed for hours. But then, this situation had it's own advantage. As I frantically moved to block her blows and maneuver her into positions where the deadly weapon could not be used effectively, I spoke an incantation from this world.

**"Never by me shall men reproach my clan.  
When I am come into the battle grand,  
And blows lay on, by hundred, by thousand,  
Of Durendal bloodied you'll see the brand."**

At the word Durendal, Athena seemed to come to an understanding and attacked much more viciously. But I had other plans. Raising my left hand, I swept it towards Athena as words left my lips. **"Let there be darkness."**

From my ring sprouted creatures seemingly made of dark flames. Large wolves that forced Athena to disengage before she swept them aside, perhaps she somehow knew that those would be dangerous. It matters not. I raised my gun, no I raised Durendal, and fired. As I fired Athena managed to knock the barrel aside slightly, the resulting spear of silver that lit up the night was also knocked to the side slightly. Piercing not her chest, but her shoulder. It proved to be utterly useless as she renewed her assault as though I had completely missed. I suppose they're called gods for a reason.

Nevertheless I'd bought enough time. We were in the right place, deep in the forest. I finally let a smile break out on my face. **"Let there be darkness"**

A shield of darkness erupted around me, forcing Athena back. Right where I needed her.I holstered Durendal then reaching out with my gloved right hand, just under the branch of a tree, I took hold of a thread of golden light. Then pulled.

The effect was instantaneous. The trap I had spent hours making, the trap that had made me late, was sprung. Golden threads from around the trees contracted and were pulled taut, wrapping around a central point. A central point that happened to contain Athena. The goddess had no chance of escape. But it wouldn't last.

Then again it didn't have too. The moment the trap was sprung the area lit up with multi-coloured lights. Dozens of magic formula were scattered everywhere, all aimed at that point. Everything was for this moment.

Then the clearing exploded.

Fire. Water. Lightning. Wind. Anything and everything. Every spell I knew that could possibly be made into a trap was thrown in. That single point became destruction incarnate. But I knew, it would be foolish to believe that so little would be enough. So I formed another magic circle in front of me. **"What I seek is the god of ice, Fuen!"**

Light built up within the centre of the circle even as the chaos in front of me died down. And then... it dissipated.

I felt the thread in my hand go slack, Athena was free. And heard the light sound of laughter before Athena's voice reached me. "Oh, this one is impressed. Thou hast done more to injure this one than any other human. 'Tis a shame thy final spell was such a disappointment."

The smoke cleared, revealing Athena's battered form. Much of her body was marred by scorch marks and cuts, though her outfit was fine. Probably repaired I guess. Pulling back on the thread, I retracted it so it wrapped around my right palm. Then went about reloading Durendal as Athena continued, apparently believing that I had no cards left. "Still, thou has made a finer opponent than this one had first thought." I suppose I don't really have all that much left. But then again, a little more time and I'd have a new card. The spell words of Roland were still in effect, so I'd have one more shot to get this right.

So for the first time in this battle, I advanced. Walking forward with Durendal in hand. There was no point firing from even a few feet away, I knew she'd find some way to evade. So I walked, and then I charged. **"Let there be darkness."**

Producing two beasts of darkness, I sent one low to the right and one high to the left.

Athena Sliced them both in the same dance-like motion, bringing her scythe up high to bring it down upon me.

There was no point in evading, such would only drag out this fight longer.

There was no point in retreating, the next blow would only be faster.

There was no point in advancing heedlessly, such would only lead to the blade slicing me in two from behind.

So I did something incredibly stupid, something I had practised before against the Knights of Estabul.

I nimbly stepped just beyond the blade of the scythe, then grabbed the shaft inches below the blade.

The force of the blow brought me down to my knee.

The blade of the scythe bit into my back.

I felt the bones in my arm protest.

I felt the shoulder strain itself to the breaking point.

I lifted Durendal to fire.

But, Athena let go with one arm to repel it.

The shot meant for her heart instead blew through her leg.

As expected.

My smile returned.

Athena's arm returned to the scythe.

As words rolled off my lips in a solemn tone, Durendal changed.

**"Stout blows with Durendal I'll lay,"**

The grip turned into a hilt and cross-guard of silver and gold.

She gripped the scythe and pulled, the blade tearing deeper into my back.

**"With my good sword that by my side doth sway;"**

The barrel straightened so that it was in line with the hilt.

She released the scythe once more, aiming her right arm towards me.

**"Till bloodied o'er you shall behold the blade."**

Then the barrel became a blade. Before elongating into a sword's blade.

A sword's blade that pierced Athena's chest.

It wouldn't be enough. But it made Athena recoil slightly, enough to free my left arm from the crushing weight of her scythe.

But from her outstretched arm came a bolt of black magic, tearing it's way through my already battered left shoulder.

I forced myself forwards and to my feet, pivoting on my left foot as I did.

Spinning to the left, I tore Durendal from Athena's chest and placed the blade between myself and hers. Using the momentum, I finished my spin and turned it into a slash from within her guard. Tearing a jagged red line from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Still not enough. She was already bringing her blade back towards my neck.

I released the blade as soon as it left Athena, I was ridiculously fortunate to get those hits in. Bringing my right arm up, I formed a circle and uttered a single word.

**"Mizui"**

Once more I used water to knock her off balance. But it was simply another delaying tactic. The scythe was still coming. I only had one more card.

"Fall, **Fuen.**"

And from the sky, rained blades of ice. This was what my _failed_ spell was for. I simply had to wait for it to freeze the clouds that my first Mizui had joined upon evaporating. The falling shards further pushed the goddess back. The unending rain of frozen shards forcing her to defend herself.

And despite that rain of blades that cut her skin, she was still not dead. I had enough left in me for one big spell, that was it. And she was still moving to take my head. May as well use that spell then.

"Shatter, **Mizui.**"

The endless blades of ice once more became water, floating around a very unhappy looking Athena. Just a few more seconds, and one of us would fall.

"Freeze, **Fuen.**"

The water once more froze into blades, this time only eight massive blades. Seven close to me facing the eighth nearer Athena.

Athena attempted to move, but I had unravelled my thread and pinned her legs. Just a moment longer.

My hands flew to make my final spell. **"What I seek is the tumbling truth of iridescent destruction, Kuukura."**

The circle produced seven eyes, each in line with a blade. Then each eye fired an iridescent beam of destruction, a Kuuri spell. Those beams travelled down the magic blades of ice before meeting in the eighth. Then they were fired. The beam with the strength to annihilate the serpent of Athena seven times over pierced her. Without a doubt she was run through with that light.

The edges of my vision were going black. That was bad, I'm really exhausted now.

But the result, it still wasn't good enough.

She's still standing!

Wait... wasn't she taller a moment ago?

For some reason, she's no longer a young woman. But a young child. A look of disbelief on her face as she stepped back.

I stepped forward, Durendal lay in my path. I picked it up. There, next to it, was a stone medallion. The source of all this. I picked that up to. Then, Athena spoke. In a tone that sounded both monotonous and filled with disbelief. "It appears as though thou art the victor. Truly, 'tis a most unexpected outcome."

I...Won? Really? "Is that so, then to the victor go the spoils. Correct?" I was putting everything I had into staying conscious. Just a few minutes more.

"Indeed, thou may make the killing blow, as is the victors right. God-slayer."

Killing blow? I have no interest in becoming a Campione, so I'll pass. "No, that's far too troublesome. As the victor I'll simply take this." Holding up the Gorgoneion, I displayed my prize.

"What?"

"I have no interest in killing for no reason, nor do I seek the power of a Campione. Such things bring far too much trouble. The loser is obliged to obey the winner, then I'll have you leave on your own feet."

Athena remained silent for a long moment before answering. "...Very well, the defeated should indeed obey the orders of the victor. Thou this one would ask, what is thy name?"

"My name is Leon Jaeger."

Her expression never once changed as she spoke, "This one shall always remember the name of thou who was victorious, destiny willing, perhaps we shall meet again." With that she turned and slowly left. Waiting for her to leave was difficult, but eventually when I could no longer see her I allowed myself to collapse. And welcomed sweet oblivion.

The final sight I saw, was a figure with crimson hair rapidly approaching. Accompanied by three others.

Well, they're a problem for later.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Magic Index

* * *

Spell name : Mizui

Country of origin : Roland

Incantation : **"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"**

Effect : Creates a stream of water that varies in strength from a small spout of water to a veritable tidal wave capable of crushing bones and cutting through steel. The stream can also bend in different directions after firing whether intentionally by a skilled mage or unintentionally by an unskilled mage.

* * *

Spell name : Unknown - Beasts of light boosting spell

Country of origin : Estabul

Incantation : **"I offer up this contract to bear the spirit of the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth"**

Effect : Greatly increases a person's physical capabilities by removing limitations within the brain and reinforcing the body.

* * *

Spell name : Unknown - Spear of light

Country of origin : Gastark

Incantation : **"Creating brilliance from west, nothingness, formation and sun."**

Effect : Fires a spear of piercing light that damages enemies through explosive force.

* * *

Spell name : Homura

Country of origin : Roland

Incantation : **"What I seek is the curse from the fiery depths, Homura!"**

Effect : Similar to Mizui, but unleashes fire instead of water.

* * *

Spell name : Izuchi

Country of origin : Roland

Incantation : **"What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"**

Effect : Fires a bolt of lightning.

* * *

Spell name : Kurenai

Country of origin : Roland

Incantation : **"What I seek is the burning fields, Kurenai!"**

Effect : Fires a ball of flames which then splits into a number of smaller flames, similar in effect to a cluster bomb.

* * *

Spell name : Unknown - Beasts of light offensive spell

Country of origin : Estabul

Incantation : **I offer up this contract to unleash the power of the spirit which envelopes the air!"**

Effect : Fires off phantasmal beasts that explode on contact.

* * *

Spell name : Kuuri

Country of origin : Roland

Incantation : **"What I seek is iridescent destruction, Kuuri!"**

Effect : Fires a beam of piercing iridescent light

* * *

Spell name : First verse of Roland

Country of origin : France

Incantation : **"Never by me shall men reproach my clan.  
When I am come into the battle grand,  
And blows lay on, by hundred, by thousand,  
Of Durendal bloodied you'll see the brand."**

Effect : Releases the hidden potential of Durendal, allowing it to pierce any mortal defence.

* * *

Relic name : The ring of the dark emperor

Country of origin : Unknown

Activation method : Incantation : **"Let there be darkness!"**

Effect : Creates beasts of darkness that can be freely controlled by the user, also capable of forming a barrier of darkness for up to eight seconds.

* * *

Spell name : Fuen

Country of origin : Roland

Incantation : **"What I seek is the god of ice, Fuen!"**

Effect : Freezes water created by the spell Mizui, as well as any other water close by, which can then be freely controlled by the caster.

* * *

Spell name : Second verse of Roland

Country of origin : France

Incantation : **"Stout blows with Durendal I'll lay,  
****With my good sword that by my side doth sway;  
****Till bloodied o'er you shall behold the blade."**

Effect : Returns Durendal to it's original form as a sword

* * *

Spell name : Kuukura

Country of origin : Roland

Incantation : **"What I seek is the tumbling truth of iridescent destruction, Kuukura."**

Effect : Creates seven glowing blue eyes which can then fire a slightly diminished in strength Kuuri spell.

* * *

Relic name : Latsel thread

Country of origin : Unknown

Activation method : None needed

Effect : Takes the form of a thread of golden light that stretches out to infinity.


End file.
